Esoteric: Audacity
by Rain Innocent dreams
Summary: The area was wiped clean with alcohol; not necessary but a precaution. A pinch of the skin. The needle drew closer and closer. Blue eyes watching him like a hawk, the doctor paused abruptly. Old habits die hard. Seconds ticked by, there was no movement. Hojo grinned. Modern/doctor AU.
1. Pentobarbitone

So first time posting haha. If anything is OOC do let me know because that's bothers me. Feedback is always welcome. Ratings may change.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pentobarbitone<strong>

_**Filed under (Class): **_Barbiturate (B)

_**When is it used:**_ Execution (United States), Euthanasia, short term Anticonvulsant, a sedative, pre-anaesthetics and insomnia.

_**Side effects:**_ Allergic reactions i.e. swelling of lips, face, tongue etc. Slow heart rate, shallow breathing, nausea, memory loss, vomiting and so on. High dosages leads to death.

_**Other names:**_ Pentobarbital, Nembutal (brand name).

_**Ways administered:**_ Intramuscular injection and intravenously.

* * *

><p>The snap of medical gloves scared the living daylights out of Reginald Shinra. It has been 4 years and Reginald never could get used to this. He still wasn't used to his monotone and abrupt attitude.<p>

_'I should not complain, without him I would be dead years ago,'_ Reginald concluded; his doctor was the best of the best.

"You need to relax Mr President, otherwise this will hurt more than it needs to be." Reginald took a few deep breaths then nodded. In the corner of his eye, he could see his doctor preparing the medication. Reginald repeatedly clenched and relaxed his sweaty palms. His shirt was rolled up and a small section of his arm was wiped clean with sterile alcohol.

"Would you like something to drink, doctor? You look awfully parched," Sephiroth blinked slowly and released a slow breath as his concentration was broken. Jade eyes briefly flicked to the two bottles of water then back to the president.

"No thank you." It was probably filled with alcohol again.

"Then do hurry up, injections do make me incredibly nervous!" There was silence as Sephiroth knelt down; he knew very well that the president wasn't going to stand unnecessarily. He won't even take his medication by himself unless he has his personal doctor or his son. Unfortunately, Sephiroth had the privilege of being the said doctor.

With medical precision, Sephiroth plunged the needle into pale skin. The doctor ignored the quiet wince opting to focus on the medication slowly disappearing from the syringe. Once finished, the silver haired doctor immediately placed the needle in the sharps bin and stood up.

"I have increased the dose of the Diazepam because you have developed a tolerance to the recent dosage very quickly. I have written everything in the notes if you have any questions-" President Shinra waived him away mid-sentence, taking a large swing from the bottle that had the least liquid.

"If this stops working just get me a new one like you always do. You are the best of the best and you haven't failed me yet. Your father must be proud!" Laughed the president. Sephiroth resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he removed his gloves. Yes; this was the same father that kept tabs on everyone he spoke to and everything he did. However, it had gotten to a point where Sephiroth didn't see it as a nuisance anymore considering Hojo was hardly around now.

"You've finished already?" Asked Reginald, he cautiously watched Sephiroth pack away his equipment and lock away his medication.

"Yes," came a quiet reply. "I have said everything that has needed to be said so I will show myself out."

"One moment Sephiroth," The president said, clambering out of his chair. He grabbed Sephiroth's cold hands and looked him in the eye. "Is everything okay?"

Jade eyes blinked at the sincerity, however, it wasn't long before the president started chortling; the first thing Sephiroth thought of was a pig. Vile.

"I may be old but I am not stupid boy, you are far too young to look so damn miserable."

"Rest assured everything is well," came a rehearsed answer.

"Very well, see you tomorrow," Reginald shrugged and waved him away once again. Sephiroth stiffly nodded and turned to leave. Sephiroth ignored the Turks standing outside the door. The nosy maids were easy to avoid but their curious stares were not. At least the blonde teen with the casually dressed Turk pretended to mind their own business. 

* * *

><p><em>What did he know?<em>

Silence echoed in the lone manor, it used to be filled with life and joy. Ever since Gast passed away Sephiroth had come to loathe this place day by day, year by year. Everyone was allowed to leave but him. His beloved prison.

The 27 year old man steadied the whiskey glass, taking small sips attempting; to savour the taste and the burning sensation that lingered at the back of his throat. The mako in his system would not allow him to get drunk. But the burn felt good. '_This is pathetic_,' yet Sephiroth made no attempt to stop. He straightened himself, allowing his head to lull back trying to enjoy the fading buzz.

The discolouration of the walls from the paintings still remained after so many years. The large fireplace had barely been touched since the last party which was 7 years ago. Sephiroth hated this place yet it was the only part of the manor that felt homely.

Setting down the whiskey bottle, the doctor caught sight of his reflection in the glass table. He paused, studying his facial features, tracing the outline of his nose, his lips. He knew he looked different but that wasn't his fault. There were times he wished he had natural features. Gast said that he looked a lot like his mother and that made him curious. Sephiroth was sure that his mother would be less than pleased to see a light glow in his jade eyes. Regardless, his father was so pleased on discovering the correct dosage. Nothing substantial that would result in Mako poisoning, but it was certainly enough to achieve the desired result. Sephiroth understood the breakthrough but did not see the point of drawing media attention to it. Prodigy or not.

_Far too young to look so miserable._

_So emotionless._

_Do you think he is happy?_

Sephiroth disregarded those comments; unnecessary gossip, no matter how true they were. Hojo made it clear to Sephiroth when he was younger that he didn't need friends. He was right, they all left. Sephiroth even tried to make contact but as usual, he was denied. Perhaps it was time for him to stop. Hojo was right, they didn't care about him. They just used him and left. Sephiroth refrained from sighing; this was pathetic. If he managed to cope all these years, why the sudden feeling now? This was ridiculous, he ought to exercise. Rigorous physical training was better than mindless wallowing.

* * *

><p>So what are your thoughts?<p> 


	2. Dexamethasone

Assignments are keeping my hands tied. Thank you for your patience.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dexamethasone<strong>

_**Filed under (Class): **_Glucocorticosteroid (POM)

_**When is it used:**_ inflammatory and autoimmune conditions. Nausea and vomiting with chemotherapy, cerebral oedema associated with malignancy, Pregnancy and bacterial meningitis.

_**Side effects: **_Diabetes, osteoporosis, proximal myopathy, suppression in growth (children), Immunosuppression, Adrenal suppression, Psychiatric reactions. Withdrawal effects.

_**Other names:**_ N/A

_**Ways administered:**_ Orally (solution or tablets), Intramuscular and intravenously.

* * *

><p><em>Beep, beep, beeeep.<em>

An elegant finger reached out of warm depths to hit the snooze button. A few more moments of peace.

_Beeep, beeep. BEEEEEP!_ Sephiroth grunted, blindly feeling around for his alarm with no avail. He stilled for a moment. Then with one last attempt the alarm clock slid off the bedside table.

_Smash!_

Sephiroth was glad to be back at work; even if it was for a study day. Days off allowed Sephiroth to dwell, he had nothing to do. Yes, there were times he did value having a piece of mind but it was not very often. Sephiroth yearned for his normal routine to be shaken up, but not too much.

Rolling on his side, Sephiroth faced the window. The darkened skies remained overcast. Winter was still here and He really needed a new scarf and gloves. The ones Aerith gave him were becoming a little worn. Feeling for his phone Sephiroth glanced at the time. _5:30am_. He could spare a few minutes of his morning routine to retain some sanity before he started the day.

He skimmed the independent app for Wutai news. '_Breaking news! Mako poisoning reaches a new high! President claims to make a speech later on today._' Now that was nothing new, Hollander's 'experiments' are causing too much of a scene. Wutai is catching on. They will cling to anything they can get their hands on to make Shinra look bad. Then again did Shinra have the right to censor the life out of everything? The President's private life and social issues were enough to keep the Turks busy. Who knows what would happen if Wutai got hold of it.

Sephiroth grimaced and switched to Shrina news. He liked to flick between the two. The contrasting stories were ridiculous; it was hard to tell what to believe unless you worked for Shinra. '_More applicants are eligible for Shrina's medical programme_!' The doctor rolled his eyes, Shinra's medical programme is brutal and vigorous. Those medical students did not know what they were getting themselves into. Most dropouts occur within the first 6 months. The newly medical students worshiped him as some sort of god, something to aspire to. Luckily that did not last long.

Regardless, many of them were phased out. To those that did make it, their faces were worn and they lacked the 'sparkle' in their eyes. Not that Sephiroth could blame them. The accelerated programme was far worse and there were a lot of questionable ethics involved. With Hojo who was still head of the medical and science department. He was glad to pick the medical field instead of army.

_5:45am_. Sephiroth sighed, he had to get up now. An update course is not something he could miss when everyone was expecting him there. He had to set an example.

* * *

><p><em>6:30am<em> and it was still dark, Angeal pulled his coat around himself a little tighter. He couldn't wait for spring, the winter weather always brought down his mood. Rounding the corner, Angeal pulled out his keys to his rehabilitation centre, courtesy of Shinra. One of the few things the company had done right these days.

Speaking of Shinra, Angeal regretfully had to skip a study course today. He could hear Lazard and Genesis already. Still, he was positive that he had taken the course before. Lazard was only making him go because of Genesis' recent behaviour. The junior doctors can survive without him for one day, his patients needed him. So when Angeal found his student standing at the entrance of the centre doing squats, Angeal wished he had coffee this morning. It was far too early.  
>"Good morning Angeal!" said Zack. Angeal sighed. At least he was on time. He was either extremely early or catastrophically late.<p>

"Zack, you are an hour early."

"I know! I fell asleep really early like at 6pm. Can you imagine?" It was times like this Angeal began his mental list for the day. It was beyond him how Zack could be so awake in the mornings, patients barely keep up. "And here I am. Earth to Angeal?" The consultant blinked. "You really need to stop spacing out." Zack finished his last squat. Angeal shook his head and paused.

"Wait, shouldn't you be at the study course?" Zack was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet; he sheepishly scratched his head. "Zack! These courses are important! You can't simply skip them because you feel like it!"  
>"It isn't because I feel like it! You saw how everyone was yesterday. The patients need me." Angeal narrowed his eyes before sighing; the boy was very smart when he wanted to be.<p>

"Don't do it again Zack, otherwise if you are not careful you will run yourself ragged." Zack said nothing as Angeal unlocked the door and let them both in. Angeal felt he had already reached his daily sigh limit. "I won't mention this to the director. I'm sure he will let this one slide."

"Alright Angeal! You are the best, I won't skip anymore promise."

"Stop fumbling and help me set up the equipment," came a grumble. Zack let out a whoop and dived into the store cupboard, dragging out 5 blood pressure machines. Angeal shook his head and began checking the crash trolley.

"Are we going to work with Spike today?"  
>"We might, but that depends on who we have today."<br>"I hope so, I need to ask him if he wants to meet up this weekend. He is a trainee mechanic so he will probably be free-"

"Zack you are aware that you cannot become friends with patients outside work."

"He's your patient, I'm just an innocent student."  
>"Then as an 'innocent' student how do you know he is a trainee mechanic and the same age as you?" Zack opened his mouth but no sound came out. He opted to run into the store cupboard again. Angeal smirked, single-handedly picking up a medicine ball and throwing it at Zack.<p>

* * *

><p>Sephiroth glanced at the clock; <em>8:58am<em>. The conference room was almost full barring 5 to 6 seats. Sephiroth proudly sat in the panel alongside Director Lazard. Judging by how the room was set out, sephiroth concluded he would not be doing much. The junior doctors were facing the screen whilst he and Lazard were shoved to the side. Sephiroth overlooked the papers of today's programme and as he had predicted he had completed this course already. So he was just here for the junior doctors. He had seen a majority of them although there were a few new faces in the crowd.

_9:00am_. Lazard announced the usual introduction while Sephiroth tried his best not to look bored. At least Lazard had reassured him he didn't need to speak today. The lights were dimmed as the boring presentation started. However Sephiroth's eyes had a faint glow of course; only the elite get the glow. 10 minutes had passed and the last few stragglers floated in but there were still a few empty seats. Trying to keep himself busy, Sephiroth decided to observe the doctors in the room. Some were listening intently while others were already asleep.

An hour passed and Sephiroth was on the verge of falling asleep. That's when he saw it, a flash of familiar blue and they glowed. Sephiroth stared straight back; unblinking. Hojo always told him that was a weird habit that he needed to stop. Azure eyes widened in the dark then narrowed dangerously. Sephiroth almost snorted, there was no point in sleeping now.

_10:30am_. The lights were eventually brightened and Sephiroth was greeted with a face he had missed.

"We will meet back here at 11. Go, stretch your legs and grab a coffee." Applauses and a few inappropriate cheers resonated in the room, "If you have any questions feel free to ask me or the consultants' present-" Lazard gave up when he saw the stampede dashing to the door. He sighed, it felt like he was teaching in high school again. At least a few stayed behind; the director turned to Sephiroth only to find he was also missing.

It was now or never, Sephiroth swiftly left the panel to hunt down his prey. Ignoring the fawning junior doctors, Sephiroth made a beeline for the redhead. The shorter man just dismissed 3 junior doctors with an annoyed expression. He huffed, adjusting his cuff links on his grey suit before turning around with a haughty expression. His eyes laid on Sephiroth.

"Genesis?" The younger doctor couldn't get any more words out before a flurry of emotions swept across Genesis's face. Sephiroth could never forget the extent and variation of Genesis's mood.

"Sephiroth, my friend, who else could it be?" Azure eyes, now containing mako still held a small sparkle. It was an otherworldly sight.

"What are you doing here?" Get a hold of yourself.

"The same reason why you are here," Sephrioth blinked; bemused. Genesis shook his head and crossed his arms. "Sephiroth, some things never change," a warm smile graced the redhead's lips. His features had matured, Auburn hair still short but longer than his childhood years.

"I am assuming you have completed this course, shall we move along?" Sephiroth nodded, side glancing at a busy Lazard.

"Do you know anywhere?"

"Shinra is a big place, I'm sure we can find somewhere away from prying eyes." Genesis scanned the room one last time before gliding out the door. Taking one last look at Lazard Sephiroth followed his gut instinct. It didn't take much for Sephiroth to catch up, Genesis still wasn't that much taller in his heeled boots. It was beyond Sephiroth how Genesis got away with those shoes, but he doubted anyone had the guts to say anything.

"This isn't my usual attire, I had to wear a suit for today."

"Was you playing with fire again?"

"I did no such thing," but the indignant look on Genesis's face said otherwise. _He got burned_. Tension was thick as they wandered through Shinra's empty corridors, to the point Sephiroth was beginning to find it stifling.

"How long have you been in Midgar?"

"As a permanent resident? 9 years. I travel a lot; I've only been back for a week now." Sephiroth nodded, that explained a few things.

"So you are the well known surgeon." Genesis

"Cardiac is more of my forte."

"Impressive."

"Thank you," said the redhead. It was odd hearing Genesis being so humble. "How is it being the president's lapdog?" On second thought Sephiroth took that back.

"Mind numbing."

"Even tending to the needy rich?"

"Some are tolerable, but most are unbearable. I should have become an anaesthetist or a surgeon like yourself." Genesis innocently shrugged his shoulders. A shadow caught his eye, the redhead halted and looked back. Sephiroth kept walking, choosing to focus on the present matter. It was good to see Genesis was still very much the same. Almost. Yet something was missing but Sephiroth couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"Are the Turks always this persistent?"

"The president has been paranoid lately."

"Fantastic. Do you know anywhere that isn't infested?"

"My office," the surgeon rolled his eyes but didn't complain. So when Genesis grabbed his arm and pulled him into the stairwell; Sephiroth almost walked away.

Almost.

"What are you-" Genesis shushed Sephiroth. They both kept quiet until two shadows walked passed. The fading footsteps allowed the two men to relax but only for a moment.

"This is ridiculous, we should just go to the other side of the building and get-"

"So you rather have the suits watching our every move?!" Genesis hissed.

Sephiroth reminded himself to calm down when faced with such furiosity, even if it was just turks. It wasn't until Genesis stepped back that he realised how close they were to each other. Genesis loosened his tie and immediately headed for the stairs.

"Since taking the elevator isn't an option, how about we have a race to your office?"

"You are aware that is 33 floors." said Sephiroth, he pushed off the wall to follow. Genesis stopped at the top of the first set of stairs and glanced over his shoulder.

"Well then, it is time to put that mako in your system to good use," he said and dashed off. Sephiroth stood there speechless. He was not the type to back down from a challenge but hearing Genesis laughter echo throughout the stairwell... It wasn't an opportunity he could pass up, considering Genesis had neglected to fulfill his side of the bet years ago.

* * *

><p>;3<p> 


End file.
